Middle Earth High school
by lulabalula
Summary: Modern AU where almost all of main characters are high school students. First chapter is kind of introduction, wasn't supposed to continue but recieved good feedback on Tumblr and so second, much longer, chapter was created. Third chapter is only very short look at why Tauriel is missing out Rugby training.
1. Chapter 1

Lulasseth is original character. This contains Thranduil/Haldir ship (but doesn't concentrate on it)

" And who's that?" She asked the one standing next to her, pointing at the pair sitting in middle of stairs to the main hall.  
" You better keep yourself away from them." Elrohir quietly answered, leaning closer to Lulasseth "These two will drag you down to hell." Lulasseth looked at her guide with unspoken question, but even though he cached her look, there was no answer. The two of them sitting on stairs were ridiculously beautiful, looking as if in middle of fashion magazine shooting. Both of them blond with pale skins, one with sleeves of silverfish looking jacket rolled up the other with sport jacket on sat there as if the stairs were there – and it might as have been. "The one drinking star bucks is last principal's son." Elrohir pointed at the silver-jacket wearing figure "You heard what happened to him, right?"  
" I did." Lulasseth quickly nodded, now looking at the other guy. Unlike his companion whose hair were falling down over his shoulders straight as waterfall, he had his long hair tied up high in messy looking bun, showing off his face in full beauty.  
" That's rugby captain. The other one." Elrohir quickly said "He's like… the best one in around. They are like… royals or something."  
" Cool." Lulasseth chuckled and watched him turning page in book he was reading, while the other set his tall paper cup next to him, breathing in quickly.  
" Thranduil and Haldir." Elrohir said "But wait, we're supposed to meet …"  
" Wait, who's this?" Lulasseth quickly interrupted him, pointing at two another figures approaching the two sitting at the stairs.  
" That?" Elrohir asked "did you not hear about the blonde one? Look carefully, you must know him." he sounded surprised and when Lulasseth's eyes grove wide in realization, he node to himself.  
" Is it that model?" she asked "Like really? I did not know he's still at the high school."  
" Yes well, Legolas is even younger than Thranduil." Elrohir said. The fairy looking youngster sat down next to the very similar looking like and raised the starbucks cup trying how much is left, than drinking a bit.  
" Are they…" Lulasseth's wanted to ask, confused.  
" Yep." Elrohir interrupted her question "and the other one is Galion. He's kinda…" Elrohir breathed out "Well let's just say he's good in getting stuff."  
" What stuff?" Lulasseth asked  
" Just… Stuff." Elrohir looked away "Not exactly legal at the high school, I'd say."  
" ooooh…" she quickly looked back at the other guys, with darker hair "Every school…"  
" There you are you two!" the voice come from behind and both of them turned "I knew I should have looked for the one with books in hands." man approaching them said. Wearing his usual brown corduroy trousers and necklaces, he quickly hugged Elrohir, than looking at Lulasseth's books "You're here for not a one day and already looking like the biggest nerd around. Can't help yourself, can you?"  
" I told her." Elrohir added and Lulasseth just sighed.  
" Where's Elladan?" Elrond asked, looking in direction of now small group now sitting on stairs  
" No idea." Elrohir answered, looking away "Wasn't Natira and Mireth supposed to come with you?"  
" They're with…. Well speaking of." Everyone turned where Elrond looked. The school buss just stopped by the road and doors opened, letting many out. The M.E. high school was known for many things, including the weirdly high number of "small people" as everyone called them – and they now made their way out of buss. Lulasseth run with her eyes to group sitting on stairs again, seeing the silver-jacked one clenching his jaws strongly together in disagreement, than looking away and catching her look, he straighten up, raising his head. The rest of group looked the direction he did.  
" have you seen Galadriel?" Elrond asked and Lulasseth looked at him, blinking "She forgot her special edition Vogue at my place the other day."  
" Oh…" Elrohir sighed "well she said something about science club, I don't know."  
" yeah of course. She's all into the lights and electricity stuff." Moving his hands around Elrond laughed "Never mind I'll catch up with her later."  
" So we are not waiting for anyone else?"  
" Nah, let's go." Elrond spoke, now catching look of the other group "Are we going around these bitchies?" he asked, looking back and showing his head in direction of group on stairs.  
" Guys!" tall blonde figure run closer to them.  
" Glorfindel, the hell, you're late!" Elrond shouted "the hell you've been."  
" Hell you idiot." The blonde spoke, panting for breath.  
" the hell word is a bit overused." Lulasseth quickly breathed in  
" Get used to it, High school is like that." Elrohir chuckle.  
" Hella right." Elrond agreed "Now let's say hi to the royal idiots."


	2. Chapter 2

Much longer chapter written upon wish of people who read first part and wanted more. Building on first chapter, look at one school day since morning till lunch break. Lulasseth is my OC, Natira and Mireth are OCs which does not belong to me.

" Is he out there?" Galadriel listened for second, looking at the ceiling of classroom, than back at Celeborn.  
" No I think he went into his cabinet." She answered "Is everything on its places?" They looked once again around science classroom, to make sure everything they used is back.  
" Do you have the papers?" Celeborn turned to her  
" Did you put them in my bag as I told you?" holding her head high, she overlooked the room last time and her eyes slid to Celeborn.  
" All right than, let's go." He node his head, reaching for knob and opening the doors.  
" Wait." Galadriel stopped him "Window." She quickly walked through the classroom and closing the window, she turned around again "Now quick, we were supposed to meet with Thranduil on stairs this morning."  
" Didn't you saw the snap he was sending at the morning?" Celeborn asked, blocking the door.  
" No, I wasn't on snapchat today…" Galadriel answered gently pushing Celeborn out of way "pssst." She whispered and opened the door, quickly and as quietly as possible walking out of door. Celeborn looked last time back into classroom and before closing the door behind himself, he saw a small silhouette outside the window quickly disappearing as well.  
Glorfindel outside the window tried to walk as quietly as possible as well and was quite sure Celeborn or Galadriel did not saw or heard him. Very quickly, on his tip toes, he run along the wall covered by low trees and bushes to the corner of stairs and there he stopped, straightening himself and with all dignity walking from behind barely full bicycle stands to yard in front of school, pressing a paper folder to his chest protectively. Just as soon as he walked along low wall covering the side of stairs, quiet voice spoke  
" I saw you." Glorfindel froze and looked back at Elrond, sitting on stairs with few papers over his knees.  
" Saw what?" Glorfindel asked casually  
" Is that Galadriel's science homework?" Elrond asked, instead of answering, looking at papers he was holding.  
" Umh…." Glorfindel cleared his throat, trying to ignore Elrond's kind of judging smirk. Then his eyes slipped to Galadriel walking outside the main doors on top of stairs and looking around, with Celeborn following close behind. "fain." He groaned angrily, sitting quickly down next to Elrond.  
" Quickly, put both in my backpack." Elrond directed. And Glorfindel quickly hid both science homework on beg, watching Elrond zip it and throw the beg next to him from other side just in time, for Galadriel was now walking down the stairs in their direction.  
" Heeeey!" she smiled, when Elrond turned around.  
" Galadriel!" He cheered "Wait, I have your Vogue…" he reached for his backpack again.  
" Oh, great, I wanted to stop over later… But I'm looking for Thranduil, know where he is?" she slid her eyes at Glorfindel, looking up to her with as straight face as he could pull out.  
" I think he's waiting for Headmaster to arrive, was snapping bored faces few minutes ago." Elrond answered, while pulling the magazine out, trying to make sure she won't see the rest of things he had in backpack "Here." Elrond extended his hand, giving her old vogue.  
" Thanks." Galadriel "Well, see you." Holding is high she turned around again.  
" That was close." Whispered Glorfindel when Galadriel reached top of stairs again. Elrond looked at his wrist clock and sighed "Why are you still wearing these." Glorfindel sighed "twenty first century calls for Elrond!" he laughed.  
" Shut up Glorfindel." Elrond turned his eyes up and let his hand fall down over his knee again "We better go, are you sitting with me in Math so we can copy Galadriel's homework?"  
" I didn't said I'll let you copy it." Glorfindel held his head up, smiling  
" Last time I check it was in my backpack you meathead." Elrond answered, standing up and Glorfindel followed him, sighing.  
" Fine." He answered "Anything really, as long as I got it too." His eyes slid down the stair while walking up with Elrond to look at the yard "Wait." he stopped Elrond, quickly running down to the girl looking in different direction than Elrond and Glorfindel was. "Lula, have you seen Legolas today?" Lulasseth looked at him with slightly scared expression  
" No." she answered "Why would I?"  
" Isn't he in class with you?" Glorfindel asked, a bit confused.  
" No, I'm grade eleven." She answered, watching Elrond coming closer "Hey."  
" What is it Glorfindel?" Elrond asked  
" I didn't know Lula is in grade eleven." Glorfindel turned to Elrond surprised, noticing his amused smile. "What?"  
" Nothing." Lulasseth sighed smiling a bit "never mind really." She walked around him, stepping on one stair higher from him and therefore being in same eye level.  
" No wait what?" Glorfindel looked between Elrond and Lulasseth who both were now smiling  
" Glorfindel, you idiot." Elrond laughed "She always get mistaken for Freshman."  
" Well…" Glorfindel breathed out angrily "you come here this year I though…" he turned back to Lulasseth who's smile was now amused just as Elrond's. And this funny creature is supposed to be older from her.  
" I changed school." She explained "See you two…"  
" LULA!" All of them turned to top of stairs "LULA QUICK!"  
" Elly!" Elrond shouted back "YOU TOOK MY LUNCH BOX!"  
" LATER!" Elrohir shouted back at Elrond. Now most of people on stairs were watching the loud scene. Lulasseth quickly run up the stairs when first bell rang.  
" Let's go." Elrond Sighed, turning back to Glorfindel who quickly held the phone up and shoot a photo of his, now faked, surprised expression "The hell are you doing now Glory?"  
" Stop calling me that." Glorfindel sighed, typing something on phone "and check your snap." Elrond pulled out his phone and quickly looked tho snaps he did not opened yet, pressing Glorfindel's just sent.  
" You just had to tell everyone you're idiot, right?" he commented, pressing his lips together in thin line.  
" You said people get's mistaken." Glorfindel answered, showing his phone into pocket and sighing, running up the stairs. The sounds of his steps were loud enough to be heard by figures standing on the other end of stairs, behind low wall.  
" They're gone?" Legolas asked and Glorfindel poked his head up to see.  
" Yeah." Galion answered, walking to the end of stairs and watching Glorfindel disappearing in doors.  
" I owe this to her." Legolas sighed "And to you."  
" I don't think she saw you anyway." Galion said, walking up the stairs now, followed by Legolas, who now stopped.  
" Eru I so don't want to go to class today." He groaned "I think I'll just get late breakfast." Galion looked down at him, sighing.  
" Can I have your iPod than?" he asked "We have English first class and I feel like fucking it as well." Legolas reached to pocket of his sport jacket and handed him small square music player "Thanks." Galion answered, holding it high and showing it into his pocket.  
" You're lucky I charged it yesterday evening. Where's your iPod anyway?" he stepped down the stair.  
" It feel off my pocket last week, you remember?" he asked  
" Oh yeah." Legolas remembered "You were whining about it like… days."  
" You would be whining about your iPod even longer, don't do as if not." Galion laughed "go before someone sees you." He added turning away from him "See you lunch time?" she quickly added, turning his eyes back to him, yet now walking up the stairs.  
" I don't know, Aragorn is supposed to bring some KFC so yeah." Legolas answered  
" Still out?" Galion laughed  
" Yeh." Than they were to far apart to keep talking and so both of them turned around, Galion quickly watching the top of stairs. Haldir stood on top, waiting for him "hey Haldy." He smiled when reaching the top of stairs "Where's Thraldy?"  
" He just went in with headmaster." Haldir answered, not moving when Galion walked around him.  
" You're coming?" Galion asked, stopping by the doors and finally, the other one looked up to him from his phone.  
" Yes." He answered, not sounding any interested and with slightly bored look walked through the doors behind Galion who pulled out his phone again, when walking through the corridor  
" I got so many snaps it could fill whole English class to go through." He groaned "Why is Natira snapping me, oh Eru." Haldir chuckled "She almost blow up my greenhouse last week at the party, you remember?"  
" Everybody remembers Galion." Haldir lowered his voice, looking around and smiling at passing Glorfindel with some papers in his hands. Galion looked up at the figure with long ginger hair running around.  
" Was that Tauriel?" he asked.  
" Where?" Haldir asked "She was missing yesterday on Rugby training; I have to have word with her."  
" She was… look." Galion quickly pointed and Haldir looked just in time to see Tauriel disappearing at the end of corridor "She's late." He commented and returned his eyes back to phone, walking behind Haldir to their English classroom.  
" Where's Legolas?!" Tauriel shouted as soon as she dashed into class and whole 9th grade waiting for Biology teacher looked at her.  
" Not here!" Someone shouted from behind.  
" I wasn't talking to you Thorin!" Tauriel answered, now walking to the table which they always occupied in biology class.  
" He snapped something about starbucks." Mireth answered, throwing her backpack under the table "Do you have that stupid homework"  
" what an idiot." Tauriel turned up her eyes. The bell rang second time and doors closed just when she pulled out her phone "And this idiot just can't be late for once" she groaned quietly at the teacher arrival.  
" Quick, do you have the second half?" Natira asked, looking at Mireth's homework.  
" Not for your eyes." Mireth answered smirking, but let Natira copy the answers before teacher called out for start of class.

" Wait." Thranduil held Haldir's hand, not letting him leave and quickly extended himself to brush his lips against the cheek of other boy.  
" Not here." Haldir whispered, trying to softly push Thranduil away  
" Yes, here." Thranduil answered, blocking Haldir's attend and aiming for neck this time.  
" Thranduil we're in school library." Haldir whispered, breathing in, trying to calm down.  
" Exactly." Thranduil answered quietly "So keep quiet."  
Lulasseth poked her head from behind bookshelf and quickly run around to another one and than down the aisle to Elrohir standing near the table, waiting for her.  
" What took you so long?" he asked quietly  
" Uh…" Lulasseth mumbled "You don't wanna know."  
" C'mon than, I'm sure the pancakes are gone by now." Elrohir grabbed her sleeve, pulling her out of library "you and your books, I swear, I never saw anyone reading so much."  
" Except maybe Erestor." Lulasseth answered, letting him pull her out.  
" Yeah, you two sillies." Elrohir groaned "We got pancakes once per year and you gotta go to library."  
" You could have go without me." Girl answered, repaying annoyed voice "Do not blame this on me."  
" Anything." Elrohir let go of her sleeve. Just when they were near cafeteria, Both of them turned around to some weird sounds and chuckle at the end of corridor. Pair of feet just disappeared at the corner.  
" Damnit, Glorfindel, move your ass." Galion hissed,  
" Wait wait, this way." Glorfindel opened a door  
" That's roof you idiot." Galion groaned  
" Exactly!" Glorfindel turned around "C'mon." pulling the two handled food bin, he didn't have Galion chance to protest.  
" Oh Eru." Galion exclaimed when reaching stairs and doors behind him closed. Soon they were at the top. Standing the food bin on floor, Glorfindel quickly reached for keys hanging next to door and unlocked the heavy exit, pushing the doors open and reclaiming his handle.  
" Wooohooo!" he shouted, when stepping on roof  
" Can you at least keep quiet?" Galion groaned and let go of bin as well, watching Glorfindel quickly puling out his phone "Glory honestly, you're not snapping everyone, are you?"  
" NO… just Thaldy and Haldy, valar…" Glorfindel answered "Ok, cool." He showed his phone back to pocket, taking off his backpack "How long do you think it will take them to notice the second bin of pancakes is gone?" he laughed, looking up to Galion who was searching for something in his backpack.  
" Not long, everyone's crazy after them."  
" Well…" Glorfindel smirked "Bad for them. Sitting down by the wall, he reached for one "I snapped Haldy and Thaldy to get napkins." Galion sighed, sitting next to him, getting one pancake as well "have you seen them today?"  
" Who?" Galion asked, biting into his pancakes  
" these two."  
" Just Haldir. I think Thranduil was with headmaster the whole day." Glorfindel answered. Not a few minutes later, The doors opened and he poked his head behind corner to see Thranduil in his silver jacket looking around and Haldir noticing him, walking over, followed by older boy.  
" Here." Thranduil threw napkins into food bin and than from these he kept, handed the other to Haldir who reached for pancake, still standing "Where's cream?" he asked  
" We didn't… took cream." Galion answered, catching smirk Haldir with Thranduil exchanged.  
" Snap Elrond." Thranduil directed, reaching for one pancake as well, watching Glorfindel pulling his phone out "Does Legolas knows already?"  
" No." Galion quickly answered  
" Well snap him as well." Thranduil sat down, as elegantly as possible, pulling Haldir next to him.  
" All right." Glorfindel replied and extended his arm upon pancakes food bin.  
" Have anyone saw Galadriel today?" Thranduil asked, slowly eating  
" She was really angry…" Glorfindel looked up from his phone "Where have you been?"  
" Headmaster was bitching to me for whole day." Thranduil turned his eyes up "Like, I don't even care." He sighed, looking annoyed. "Why was Galadriel Angry?"  
" Someone stole her Science paper." Glorfindel quickly looked down at his phone again. Doors opened and Haldir poked his head to look who came.  
" Oh." He spoke "Elrond and Elrohir." He quickly commented "All right."  
" Elrohir?" Thranduil looked at two boys approaching  
" Hey, got a cream." Elrond said, standing a smaller food bin on the corner edge of bigger one, turning to Elrohir "Where's Lula?" he asked.  
" How many people did you bring with you?" Glorfindel looked and Elrond turned to him.  
" Yoooou." He exclaimed "How dare you told Galadriel I stole her Science paper."  
" You stole it from me so logically…"  
" No listen to me you little shit." Elrond stopped him "I'm not helping you anymore." Doors opened again  
" Guys, spoons!" Lulasseth run to Elrohir standing by, handing him spoons "Hi." She held her hand up, while Elrohir sat down  
" Move your ass." Elrond quietly directed Glorfindel and sat next to him, reaching for one pancake. "I snapped Galadriel, by the way." Glorfindel face palmed himself for moment and shake his head.  
" Wait I just got snap from Legolas." Galion called out "he's bringing starbucks and is on his way."  
" Oh, great." Thranduil smiled, yet his eyes still cold "I'd use some coffee."  
" More like cold tea." Haldir whispered and Thranduil gave him quick look. Again, the doors opened and Galadriel pulled Celeborn on roof.  
" Here comes the love birds." Elrond exclaimed when seeing them, ignoring Haldir taking third pancake and looking at Galadriel with slightly sided eyes.  
" We are far from lovebirds." Celeborn refused.  
" True, you two are more like married." Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged looks and Galadriel walked on side of pancake food bin where nobody sat, throwing her bag down.  
" At least they are not kissing each other all the time." Glorfindel whispered.  
" Oh yeah." Elrohir quickly laughed "Have you seen Aragorn?"  
" What is it this time?" Haldir asked, turning to Elrohir  
" He come back just now. His hair are black." Younger boy answered  
" I bet you he was at the hairdresser the whole day." Elrond spoke, biting to his pancake.  
" They were vey active with Arwen in the cafeteria." Lulasseth commented, catching Haldir's look.  
" Of course they were." Thranduil simply commented, watching Haldir reaching for another pancake, exchanging look with Elrond.  
" Was Legolas out whole day?" Galion asked, standing up to get some cream  
" I think he was, yes." Thranduil node  
" I gave his iPod to Tauriel before PE."  
" He's gonna kill you." Thranduil simply remarked, cleaning his hands in napkin.  
" Why?" Galion asked a bit confused, but Thranduil only smirked.  
" You'll see." Haldir answered instead of Thranduil. Doors opened again and Legolas quickly jumped on roof with paper bag bearing Starbuck's logo.  
" There he is." Thranduil smirked, looking at Legolas elegantly walking to the group.  
" Got a starbuuuuck." He smiled, standing the bag on roof, bowing down to pull out few paper cups " here, I…" the rest of his words faded in loud siren's sound and everyone jumped and froze.  
" Did Natira burned down another classroom?" Elrond asked and watched few people burst into laugh.  
" Natira was called out." Thranduil answered while standing up, supporting himself against Haldir. "well, at least my drama club will get cancelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Very short fanfiction - Reason why is Tauriel missing Rugby training.

" Where is Tauriel?" Glorfindel asked, holding doors to Haldir and Elrohir "I thought she was supposed to come as well…?"  
" She wasn't in Rugby for week now." Haldir answered once Glorfindel stepped into the pub, pulling out his wallet.  
" Well she could go out with us as usual." Glorfindel muttered, heading to bar, than stopping "Hold on." He frowned, looking at the small stage. Haldir and Elrohir looked up as well.  
" Didn't she said she hurt her leg?" Elrohir pointed out.  
" She did but…" Glorfindel smirked "This does not look like hurt leg."  
" Tauriel Hurt her leg." Haldir spoke, sighing "But told nobody how." He added, coming closer to the stage "I'm not surprised to see these two here too."  
Tauriel already noticed them, but obviously, she tried to ignore them. Probably pulling out fake ID as well, she got to play in this small pub. Now standing near microphone her voice was to be heard from speakers near stage as the song was about to finish. Than finally the last accord from guitar come and all three of them looked up to receive the little cheering people in pub pulled out. Legolas looked at Galion first, sending him air high five and than his eyes found Tauriel, who was piercing Galadriel. He stood with smirk on his face under the stage now, cheering quite loudly. Galion stood up from his drums and run to him, hitting his head and jumping down.  
" So here you are" Haldir spoke "actually both of you." He added, looking at Legolas coming closer and standing with his guitar next to Tauriel. Surprising – Legolas being in band as well. And than Galion… Well that was not surprising.  
" Will you tell?" Tauriel asked simply, while Galion went back around her and Legolas to his drums. Haldir smirked and sighed, than shaking his head, he turned around to get a drink.


End file.
